


mark what's yours (she's not mine)

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minju, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Omega Chaewon, Omega Hitomi, Omega Verse, Smut, needs a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: “We don’t have any other choice,” Hitomi meekly added. She shuddered, knowing it was only one year before she experienced it herself. “Minjoo is the only one who can help Chaewon unnie.”
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	mark what's yours (she's not mine)

* * *

The distant clock ticking was the only sound present in that full yet eerily silent room.

Neither of the twelve— _eleven_ people dared to even utter anything after Eunbi’s staggering declaration, just uttered no longer than five minutes ago. A declaration that invited an uproar a few seconds after, yet it was quick to cease.

“We shouldn’t waste any more time,” Sakura said, breaking the silence after a long consideration. She leaned back, casting a troubled look toward the eldest of the group. “You said it will hurt the longer it is ignored, right unnie?”

Eunbi couldn’t let herself answer verbally. She settled on nodding instead, sighing as she put her chin on top of her crossed fingers. Her eyes were fixed on a spot on the carpet, refusing to look anywhere but there.

She didn’t react when Nako put a hand over her shoulder, or when Hyewon slowly put her arms around her waist and pulled her to her embrace. She didn’t even flinch when Hyewon’s scent invaded her nose, ticking and soothing her. Usually, it would cause Eunbi to flinch a little due to the Alpha had trouble controlling the intensity of her scent, but Eunbi really didn’t react, even when the other Omegas in the room visibly shifted on their seat, affected and uncomfortable.

Overriding her senses was Guilt. She was too overtaken by guilt that she couldn't care about everything revolving around her.

But she did look up briefly, sparing a glance toward the tightly held girl by the other couch. Her lively eyes were dim, with no usual sparkles could be seen.

Yujin snarled.

“Then let me!” She growled. She tried to pull her arm from Yena, but the older girl had her tight, not letting her move from her spot. “Chaewon unnie is mine! Unnie, I should be the one who helps her!”

“We’ve been through this, Yujinnie,” Chaeyeon reminded her tiredly. Her grip on the younger's arm, however, didn’t loosen even the slightest. “Your body isn’t ready to receive her mating pheromones! Chaewon wouldn’t want to let you hurt yourself because of her!”

“I don’t care! As long as it’s not Minjoo unnie!”

The owner of the name flinched.

Minjoo looked down, her hands on top of her lap were gripping the fabric of her jeans hard, almost to the point of ripping them.

“She is the only one who can do that,” this time, it was Yuri who explained. It was rare to see Yujin so hostile toward her favorite unnie and Yuri jumping between them to defend her rival out of all people. “Hyewon unnie’s pheromones could hurt her. We Betas can’t help and so do the Omegas.” She sighed.

“The only one who can do that is Minjoo.”

* * *

Chaewon was in heat.

The not the first one after her twentieth birthday, but it was supposed to be a Spring heat—arguably one of the most difficult time of the year for any Omega. It came one month too soon from her usual schedule, rendering the Omega not preparing enough for her uninvited heat.

It would okay if it could be solved with simple medicine like what Omegas did, usually.

But this time it was different.

Eunbi remembered it all too well. The heats happening around 20-21 years of age were the bitchiest. If she wasn’t put to sleep, then she had to physically rely on someone to solve the heats happening as medicine wouldn’t work. She was lucky she had plenty of unmated Alpha friends who didn’t mind helping her through her heat at those times.

Unluckily, Chaewon didn’t have that luxury.

She was an idol that had limited connections and times, resulting in Chaewon’s only options were her own group members.

The only Alpha available to help her was Minjoo. Mated Alphas like Hyewon and Sakura couldn’t help her while Yujin and Wonyoung were still too young; their body couldn’t withstand the intense heat pheromones without them developing some sort of side effect that would be difficult to get rid of.

  
The problem with this was the fact that Chaewon and Yujin are dating, and Minjoo was Chaewon’s ex.  
  


To add to consideration, it was a well-known fact that the said ex was still deeply in love with the Omega.

* * *

“We don’t have any other choice,” Hitomi meekly added. She shuddered, knowing it was only one year before she experienced it herself. “Minjoo is the only one who can help Chaewon unnie.”

“She could bite her!” Yujin snarled again, this time lunging for the youngest Omega. Wonyoung immediately dived between the restrained young Alpha and Omega, her Alpha instinct kicking in. “She could claim her before I could! I’ve been patient all these times when you rubbed your scent all over my Chaewon unnie but this is too far! She’s **_MINE_**!”

Minjoo flinched, cowering in submission at the roar. She was an Alpha too, but she was the second Alpha in the family. She wasn’t as strong as Yujin, who was the first-born Alpha. “I wouldn’t do that...” She weakly offered. “I know my bounds, Yujinnie... I wouldn’t do that to you.”

The young Alpha scoffed. “Bullshit.”

It was a tense silence once again, but it was quickly broken by a low mutter coming from Hitomi.

“Actually there is a way...”

* * *

To suppress the instinct of claiming, an Alpha was must put under the effect of an Alpha hormone suppressant during intercourse. So far, this was the most effective method as it didn’t need to cost anything but money. Of course, in some instances, it could fail if the pheromones the Omega exuded proved to be too strong.

The alternative method regarding this instinct suppressant was at the cost of other Omega’s freedom.

But it had a 100% chance of success.

* * *

Yujin’s arms loosened. Her jaw hung open at the brief explanation from Eunbi, right after Hitomi suggested the alternative method to seal an Alpha’s claiming instinct.

The method was that Minjoo had to mark another Omega. With that, she would lose the instinct to claim an Omega that was not previously marked by her. She wouldn’t go into a full rut that could lead to marking or claiming taking place.

Sharing the same thought as Yujin was Minjoo. She could only eye the youngest Omega with eyes wide open in disbelief.

“Hitomi... are you saying that...?”

Hitomi fiddled with her fingers.

"If it’s for Chaewon unnie, I’m willing to do anything."

* * *

Honda Hitomi had always been in love with Kim Chaewon. It wasn't a sisterly love, no; it was _romantic_. As in she wanted to pamper the older Omega, to kiss her all over her body, to have her in her arms, and probably be her mate in the future.

But she couldn't, of course. This world wasn't harsh toward those who had relationships with the same sex, but it was sure harsh when it came between Omegas.

The world had always been against Omega, even during the start of its creation.

* * *

Honda Hitomi was born a fighter and a rebel, though. She was willing to fight the world for her own happiness—and also her loved ones’.

This silly discrimination wasn’t going to stop her from achieving any of it. She would try her best and _fuck the world!_ She loved Kim Chaewon as both a woman and Omega and nothing could change that.

Hitomi was willing to fight the world for that.

* * *

But then Chaewon and Yujin's started to smell eerily alike right after Yujin's 17th birthday.

And Hitomi saw how Chaewon’s eyes sparkled whenever she was with Yujin and frankly, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She wasn’t surprised when they came out dating two months after that discovery.

* * *

Hitomi was willing to fight the world,

But she decided to step back down.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Minjoo was understandably unsure and confused when the younger girl suggested the notion.

Never had she known an Omega who willingly let themselves marked by someone who didn't even harbor any romantic feelings for. Eunbi never did allow anyone but her current mate to even get close to her scent glands—but then this curious Omega popped out of nowhere and willingly let herself be marked just so they could seal Minjoo's instinct from marking Chaewon.

Minjoo had expected a form of hesitation when she asked that after they entered Minjoo's room for some privacy. She thought that hey, perhaps Hitomi would think twice about it now that they weren't under the attention of the others.

But not a single hint of hesitation was present on Hitomi's expression.

"I'm sure," She told Minjoo. She even discarded her top, leaving herself only in her bra so the blood wouldn't dirty her favorite shirt. Minjoo wouldn't lie and say she wasn't the slightest bit turned on, the sudden twitch on her lower region proved it.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You deserve to be marked by a better Alpha, Hitomi. An Alpha that really loves you," Minjoo said sincerely, shaking her head. “I’m sorry it had to be me.”

Hitomi just smiled. It wasn’t like her usual sunny smile that left Minjoo warm. It was cold, emotionless; and left Minjoo felt guilty to her core. "Thank you. Now just mark me."

"Am I just... going to bite you? There?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Sure. Yeah. No need to do anything. I mean it's not like I need you now to tend my heat."

Minjoo sighed, defeated. Hitomi was right. Hitomi’s heat wasn’t going to come anytime soon.

There was no point for her to _care_ about her _now_.

They were _nothing_ , after all.

"Then I'll do just that."

With no further ado, Minjoo closed the gap between them, pushing Hitomi against her built-in wardrobe and cupped her cheeks before she kissed her on the lips.

Hitomi's eyes went wide, the instinct to push the Alpha who she didn't want, kicked in; but she surrendered to Minjoo, allowing her to do whatever she wanted to do before she dived to her neck, precisely to where her scent gland was located.

She gave it light, fluttery kisses first, all with one of her hands gripping Hitomi's nape and the other resting on her bare waist.

Hitomi could feel the sharpness of Minjoo's Alpha fangs before they dug into her neck until it bled; a thin trickle of blood trailing down until it pooled down on her cleavage.

"Does it hurt?" Minjoo pulled away quickly, but not before she left some soothing kisses down where the bite mark was located. She knew it wasn't necessary, as Hitomi wasn't her lover. Hell, both didn't even share any romantic feelings toward each other!

But Minjoo couldn't help but care for Hitomi and it wasn't because she had just marked her. The feelings she had for Hitomi had always been strong, but it was platonic. She saw her as nothing but as a good friend.

Yet this good friend of hers was... _hers_ until the mark disappear in around three months at best.

Minjoo felt guilty. This would mean Hitomi would _need_ her on her next heat. It was inevitable. Minjoo would be forced to tend to her heat that would due in less than two months. Hitomi would have to spend her first heat with someone who she didn't even love.

It was especially heart-wrenching as she once heard Hitomi saying that she wanted to spend her first heat with her boyfriend or girlfriend whom she loved, so she had been religiously taking her meds until she found that someone.

"A little," Hitomi answered without any emotion as she turned to where her shirt was placed. She rubbed the bite mark, sighing deeply to herself. She wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, controlling the shudder that threatened to ripple down her entire body.

Minjoo moved toward her, but Hitomi held up her hand.

“There is nothing between us, Kim Minjoo. We are nothing.”

* * *

Upon her exit from her own room, she was greeted by Sakura’s hard expression.

There was... a stern warning on her eyes. Something she rarely seen directed her way.

The brown-haired Alpha shoved her Yujin’s shirt and hoodie, reeking of the young Alpha’s signature strong First Alpha-born scent.

"Wear this."

Minjoo nodded obediently, accepting Yujin's shirt and hoodie without any words escaping her lips. She didn't need to ask as she knew what it was for.

In less than a minute she smelled like Yujin. Her signature comfortable autumn scent was masked entirely by Yujin's cool sea breeze one. It felt odd and aggravating, but Minjoo had to endure it for the sake of both Chaewon and Yujin.

Getting in the couple's way would only kill her. Literally and figuratively.

She wasn't Chaewon's fated one. Forcing herself to be with her would only result in her own heartbreak, again literally and figuratively.

* * *

The moment she stepped inside Chaewon and Yena's shared room, Minjoo could immediately feel the effect of the marking in her.

She went to a state of rut under the effect of Chaewon’s heat pheromones, but she could still think clearly and her fangs weren't throbbing, aching to dig themselves to this Omega's nape.

She thought that it was because Chaewon was still under the effect of painkillers and sedation, but she felt strangely controlled even after she watched Chaewon slowly regaining her consciousness.

The Omega groggily sat up, momentarily looking as if she had just woken up from usual sleep until sharp, throbbing pain hit her abdomen, ripping a cry out from her vocal cords.

Minjoo watched the painful sight in silence until Chaewon acknowledged her presence, her eyes squinting under the dim light, trying to make out the figure near the door.

"Yujinnie?"

"No." Minjoo was quick to answer as walked closer in quick, long strides and climbed to the bed then on top of Chaewon. She observed the girl underneath her, almost as if she wanted to ingrain the view she used to see before _Everything_ happened. The Omega was still wearing the loose t-shirt she last seen her wearing a few hours ago, only now it was damp with sweat. The sight of an embarrassedly aroused Chaewon was as breathtaking as it had always been, repainting vague memories on Minjoo’s mind from around one year ago.

When Chaewon was hers.

Chaewon blinked. The smile on her lips was both pained and surprised as Minjoo's trembling hands ghosted along her skin. "Ah... Yujin let you...?"

Minjoo swallowed, not answering, deciding that her quick nod was enough answer. She took the older into a kiss instead, her heart clenching when Chaewon crumbled to the kiss, her hands coiling around her nape to pull her closer. She sighed to Minjoo's lips, closing her eyes, and just tried to imagine that it wasn't Minjoo, but Yujin.

Wasn't hard, considering Minjoo was completely engulfed in Yujin's scent. Her own faint scent also had something else... tasted something sweet that she somehow knew didn't belong to both Yujin nor Minjoo.

"Peach blossom..." She managed to mutter before she was cut off by her own hiss, when Minjoo moved her hands to palm her breast, squeezing them gently.

Minjoo kneaded her breasts through the fabric of her t-shirt all while she kissed her neck and grinding against her damp crotch. Chaewon truly wondered why Minjoo only settled to give her neck light kisses instead of light bites like what they used to do before their untimely break-up.

But Minjoo was _there_ to help her through this and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

It felt wrong. Very wrong.

Minjoo knew she loved Chaewon with all of her heart. Even after she knew Chaewon wasn't created as her fated one, she still loved the older Kim.

She still yearned to be with her. She still wanted her to become her mate. She wanted her and she would fight the Gods for it.

But why it felt... so _wrong_ , now that she had the chance to revisit the old, forgotten feelings?

* * *

_She didn't realize she was echoing another name in her mind_

* * *

Like Eunbi had said, the marking's effect worked in their favor—Minjoo steered clear from even extending her fangs and graze them all over Chaewon's skin. Strange as Chaewon knew Minjoo's obsession with biting during sex.

Chaewon didn’t dig around it, choosing to focus on finishing her heat with this replacement of her Alpha.

"Ngh...!"

"I'm fully in," Minjoo panted, pulling back her hips before slamming her length inside her heat again. "Does it hurt, unnie?"

Chaewon gasped, her back arching at the momentary entrance and exit. Her mind wandered, again imagined if Minjoo was Yujin, and wondered if the younger girl had a size bigger than this second-born Alpha. She wondered if Yujin could fill her to the brim as Minjoo could, but actually made her feel excellently _filled_.

"No," she managed, hissing. "Keep going."

Minjoo had no choice but to obey her. She was there to service her, on Yujin's behalf, after all. She wasn't there to make love or receive mutual pleasure from this engagement.

She was only there to service her.

She increased her pace; drilling deeper and sharper with every thrust, idly watching and hearing Chaewon's scream grew louder and uncontrolled with every roll of her hips. Minjoo was extremely turned on with the sight in front of her, yet couldn't help but feel that it was still unfit of a sight. As breathtaking as it was, her scenery somehow didn't fit her aesthetic, her melody didn't fit her tune, and it was an unfit combination altogether.

She wondered if Hitomi would render her as breathless as the sight before her now...

Chaewon clawed her biceps, digging her nails there as she felt her thrust slowing down, making her unable to reach her yearned peak. "Why are you slowing down?" She slurred, her tone accusing between her heavy pants.

Minjoo honestly didn't know. She was just as confused when Hitomi suddenly popped out inside her mind, and it caused her to feel sick in the stomach for the wrongest reason.

"I'm sorry," The flustered Alpha apologized, immediately resuming her initial pace as she did so. "I don't know what came over me."

The sigh escaping Chaewon’s lips was drawn out, almost tiredly and it was just filled with frustration that Minjoo felt guilty for letting her mind wander away. "Do you still love me?"

Minjoo didn’t need to think to answer that. "I do..." _with all of my heart_.

_Burn._ The nail scratch marks Chaewon left on her upper arms were _burning_.

It was unpleasant.

"Then show it."

Sharp exhale.

“Show that you love me.”

Minjoo closed her eyes, sternly repeating to herself that,

_I can do it._

* * *

_I can’t do it._

Somehow, Minjoo found herself _couldn't_.

* * *

She still could make Chaewon came a lot of times until her instinct was satiated (all while screaming Yujin's name instead of her own) but she couldn't really bring herself to not think of the deed as a chore. Or to enjoy every second of it.

As Minjoo looked at Chaewon's sleeping figure sitting beside her, she wondered if her love toward Chaewon had changed with the course of time.

* * *

_Or perhaps, was it just the effect of the mark?_

* * *

She went out of the room in the middle of the night the next day, after nearly a day of not only the troublesome sex need fulfillment, but also the severe need for hydration and food consummation. If anything, the most troublesome part of heat was coaxing the Omega to drink or eat at least a little as it took a large sum of energy. Chaewon wasn't too much of a picky eater when she was hungry, but it was still difficult for Minjoo to coax the Omega to drink and eat whenever her heat would stop temporarily.

Upon stepping a foot into the living room, she wasn't so pleasantly surprised when she was greeted by two familiar sleeping figures on the couch.

Hitomi was sleeping with her elbow propped against the armrest and her cheek resting against her palm. Her eyebrows were knitted together to form a deep frown.

Sleeping comfortably on her lap was Yujin. She had her arms crossed against her chest, her eyebrows knitted together to form an even deeper frown, and her lips were pursed to form an annoyed pout.

Minjoo felt her inside churn. The sight was familiar, but it ticked her off somehow.

Realizing the anger bubbling in her, she rubbed her chest, a vain attempt at easing her anger before she gently shook Yujin awake.

This was only the effect of the marking, she reminded herself.

* * *

Yujin had grown easy to wake up over the course of them staying together.

Minjoo still remembered back when the pup was still barely showing any signs of her being an Alpha, she was very difficult to wake up. It usually leads to Eunbi resorting to drastic measures of stimulating various places.

The easiest one had been tickling, though Yujin had somehow built up a tolerance toward it as she grew closer to her maturing age.

Now, it only took a gentle touch on her shoulder to wake her up.

"Oh... you're done?" Yujin groggily asked her, slowly sitting up while she rubbed her tired eyes.

Minjoo nodded, her expression hard when Yujin scooted back, leaning to the backrest and rested her head on Hitomi’s sharp shoulder. She watched as the crease on Hitomi’s brows deepened and she held the urge to lean down and plant a kiss in between her brows, hoping it would somehow ease it.

"The troublesome High Heat ended two hours ago, but I just woke up now," Minjoo opted to answer.

"Was it supposed to be _that_ tiring?"

It wasn’t.

If she was in a rut, she wouldn’t need to catch up sleep after tending Chaewon’s heat, that was for sure. Minjoo had pulled an all-nighter to tend Chaewon’s heat before, after all, and she only went to rest after Chaewon’s heat had stopped entirely.

But earlier, the moment Chaewon’s pheromones dropped, so did her state of rut.

"I don't know," Minjoo answered as she took off Yujin's hoodie and t-shirt, damp with sweat, and reeked of Chaewon's scent. She felt the cool breeze of the AC hit her only bra-clad upper body, but she couldn’t care less about it. She half shoved the clothes to Yujin, while muttering under her breath: "If I went to rut, pretty sure it wouldn't be this tiring."

The frown on Yujin’s face returned. "Are you saying that...?"

The older Alpha didn’t answer right away.

She scooped Hitomi to her arms, making sure the Omega was comfortable on her arms before she turned over her shoulders, regarding Yujin with a strange look on her face.

* * *

_"It was just the effect of the mark."_

* * *

She reminded herself that it simply was the effect of the mark. She reminded herself that, over and over, when she carried a sleeping Hitomi in her arms to her bed, herself marveling at the feather-like weight; when Hitomi snuggled to her in search of warmth, to which Hitomi's lips were pressed against her collarbone; and when she smelled Hitomi's gentle scent, that made her head light and reeling.

Minjoo brushed Hitomi's purple bangs out of the way, wondering to herself as she drank in every aspect of Hitomi's facial features. Her thin pink lips, her soft hopes and dreams, her cute button nose, her mesmerizing closed eyes...

Had Hitomi always been this beautiful, or was it just another of the effect messing with her mind?

* * *

_"It was just the effect of the mark."_

* * *

"Mhm..."

The feeling of waking up surrounded with warmth certainly wasn't new for one Honda Hitomi. She always made sure she was wrapped in warmth before she could drift to sleep, after all.

But this warm... wet... sensation on her nape, along with the light squeezing on her breasts, certainly was new.

Her hips jerked in response, herself feeling the familiar knot of desire forming in her abdomen as the sensation continued without any pause, edging her into unraveling.

She moaned into the sheets, the lower part of her body stuttering as sticky liquid flood through her opening.

Hitomi finally found the strength to open her eyes, not at all shocked to see lights passing through the curtain’s cracks and an empty space next to her and herself being on her stomach, on a bed, not a couch. But it was only then she realized that there was a body pressing its weight on her.

The Omega inhaled, her lungs burning at the familiar scent of autumn.

The body on top of her had a name.

"M-Minjoo..."

Hitomi squirmed. Minjoo's fingers had found the peak of her breasts, and now they were squeezing and pinching her mounds in turns. Every movement made Hitomi squirm, hips continuously jerking forward to the soft blue sheets, yearning for friction.

"S-Stop..."

Minjoo didn't stop.

She growled against her nape, sinking her teeth back to where her mark was placed over a day ago. One of her hands traveled down to her damp sacred spot, her fingers immediately found the little bump that the lightest touch could send jolts all over her body.

“Minjoo, please stop—“

Minjoo didn't _stop_.

If anything, her fingers crawled deeper, pressing over the slick hole between her legs. She growled again as Hitomi whimpered, clenching the sheets tightly at the probing around her sensitive spot.

“ ** _Mine_**.”

Hitomi whimpered louder at the possessive growl that reverberated on her spine. Her arms on her sides grew weaker, barely even supporting her weight as Minjoo flicked her wrist, digging her fingers deeper. inside through the fabric of her shorts.

Minjoo didn't **_stop_**.

At least, she didn't— _until_ Hitomi sobbed her name louder, and she immediately came to her senses, forcefully tore herself from Hitomi's backside, crawling back until she nearly fell down her bed.

She didn't know what took over her.

She just woke up, and sniffed the air and—

Hitomi smelled insanely great. For the longest of time, Minjoo thought Hitomi’s scent was too overly sweet. Her peach blossom scent was too sickeningly sweet like honey, always making Minjoo steer clear of her whenever it was the time of the year.

However, gone was the sickeningly sweet scent she had grown accustomed over the years of together. It had somehow eased, becoming gentle and comfortable to her senses and—

_Addicting._

Her gentle sweet scent tone drew Minjoo in, making her mouth water as primal hunger settled to her.

Her hands had naturally rested on her mounds and Minjoo couldn't stop thinking about how fitting her hands cupping Hitomi's decent-sized breasts. Like her hands were made to worship those soft, bouncy mounds and nothing else but them.

Her teeth, too. They had extended the moment her scent tickled her senses, and Minjoo couldn't fight the instinct of _marking_ as she gently sank her teeth back to the teeth-shaped wound from before.

Minjoo wondered why it happened. Why all of it happened.

* * *

Hitomi shuddered. Her whole body was flushed in a deep shade of red, her t-shirt was damp with sweat, and her shorts were ruined from the love juices escaping from her heat. She tried hard to control her heavy pants, still trying her best on controlling the sweet pheromones wafting off her.

Minjoo opened her mouth, starting her apology that was cut off with Hitomi raising her palm. Like she did, just a day ago, to stop Minjoo from crossing the boundary they had set.

"It was just the effect of the mark," Hitomi whispered. “Remember Minjoo? There is nothing between us—“

“We are _nothing_.”

The reminder left a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [shakes fist] I /love/ sad ending


End file.
